


Complicated

by jay_spacebi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_spacebi/pseuds/jay_spacebi
Summary: Annabeth is scared. Scared to fall in love, scared to admit her feelings, and scared of repeating the past.Piper is confused. Confused about her friends behavior, confused about the dreams she is getting, and confused on why her boyfriend would cheat on her.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a Percy Jackson after war AU! The AU and any info needed are as follows.  
It is after the HOO books, and in this, TOA never happened. I will add triggers in the beginning of the chapter if there are any. My goal for this fanfic is 15 chapters!

DISCLAIMER:DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE READ ALL THE PJO AND HOO BOOKS SPOILERS AHEAD!!

_Thoughts or flashbacks will look like this. ___

__-Jason is alive  
-I wrote no quests into this fanfic.  
-Piper refuses to use her charmspeak, she is afraid she'll hurt her friends.  
-Annabth got her dagger, and laptop back.  
-Leo and Calypso made it to camp.  
-Frank and Hazel are at Camp Jupiter. But visit, and are also working with Grover to make the fauns more helpful.  
-Annabeth is/was abused by Hellen, but tries to hide it. Because of this, I did make her slightly more vulnerable than in the books.  
-Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Percy, Will and Macom are 16, Nico, Lacy and Mitchel are 15, and technically Reyna, and Thalia are 17. When Luke is mentioned he is only three years apart from Annabeth, so 10 when Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth went to camp (Thalia would be 11).  
-Percy and Jason are assholes in this.  
-Artemis allows leabian Hunters-there is a greek story about her having a girlfriend! So like-we love lesbian Artemis._ _

__Annabeth-Bisexual/Asexual/Demisexual  
Piper-Queer/Pansexual  
Nico-Gay/Demisexual  
Will-Bisexual  
Malcom-Ace/Aro  
Reyna-Lesbian/Asexual  
Thalia-Lesbian  
Percy-Bisexual  
Jason-Pansexual  
Leo-Trans (FTM)/Pansexual_ _

__Ships Included  
Pipabeth  
Caleo  
Theyna  
Jercy  
Solangelo  
Frazel_ _


	2. Annabeth

Chapter One, Annabeth. TW-Suicidal talk/Cheating.

Annabeth's life was not going bad, but also not going that good. While she walked to the Poseidon cabin to say 'good morning' to her boyfriend, she let her thoughts wander on everything that had recently happened.  
Her step-mom and dad had made her stay year-round at camp. Again. They said they wanted to be 'closer' but then just pushed her away. It's like she doesn't even exist, only for the moments that they want her to do something or do something to her. She had finally come to terms with her sexuality, after trying to ignore it. She identified as bi/demi/asexual, but she has known she was asexual for a while. Annabeth felt like she was drifting apart from her brother and friend, Malcolm, despite them being close as ever, but she felt like she would do something to mess up their relationship. The thing that scared her the most was she felt herself developing romantic feelings for her friend, Piper McLean. But Annabeth was terrified about telling her and ruining their relationship or her relationship with her boyfriend, Percy Jackson.  
She stepped up and opened the door to the cabin without knocking, as Percy had told her she never needed to, and saw Percy and Jason, Piper's boyfriend, intensely kissing. When she opened the door, he didn't see her until she placed her hand on the bunk to steady herself. He saw her, blushed and said, "Annabeth, I can explain-"  
She felt a lump of anger built in her chest, and losing all control yelled at Percy, "Really?! I don't give a fuck about you not being straight, but you could have at least told me you wanted to break up! And Jason, I would think you would have more sense than this! Percy, we are done and Jason I'm going to tell Piper."  
She stormed out of the cabin, trying to keep the hot tears falling from her eyes, as she ran to the Aphrodite cabin where she was going to meet Piper. Annabeth knocked on the door, and Drew answered yelling into the cabin, "Piper your friend is here!"  
"Which one?"  
"The blonde one."  
"Drew really? Do you know their fucking name?"  
"The blonde female who is smart! Happy?!" She stormed off and Annabeth saw Piper's head pop out from behind a bunk, except she seemed to be frantically looking for something, as she had no shirt, only a sports bra, and her siblings Mitchel and Lacy were howling with laughter as they watched Piper.  
"Oh, gods-shit sorry Pipes!" Annabeth quickly covered her eyes, turning around, while Mitchel and Lacy laughed harder.  
"Don't worry about it, these two fuckers blew a hell of alot of eyeshadow onto my shirt, so I have to change, but they also hid my shirts, so this has been going on for about a half hour now!"  
"Yeah, she has no clue where her shirts are, and has been panicking for a while!" Lacy says, gasping for air.  
"Oh, well. I'm still sorry."  
"It's ok Annabeth, don't worry."  
"We blew gay pride colors on her though! Oh shit-was I not supposed to say that?! Sorry!"  
"Mitch. I told you, Lacy, Annabeth, Will, Nico, and Leo that I'm queer, so your good."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"HA! Finally!!" Piper had found a Camp-Half Blood shirt, quickly putting it on, and giving Annabeth a hug, when she pulled away she gasped, "Annabeth, you're crying. What happened?"  
"Well, I went to say hello to Percy-and I saw him and Jason kissing, like actual kissing, not just a small kiss on the cheek that a sibling would do. I-I blew up at them and ran here."  
Piper slid to the floor with her back to a bunk, and silent tears started to run down her face. She wiped them off, stood up and was about to grab her dagger when she was stopped by Mitchel, "Listen if someone messed with our friend that's one thing. I would punch Percy right now. But when they also mess with my sister. I swear I'm going to bring all Hades on those two boys."  
Lacy nodded, "Um, I guess I can help, I'm not a big fighter though."  
The four of them walked to the Poseidon cabin, and Lacy opened the door, as Piper stormed in, grabbing Jason's shirt and shoving him on a wall.  
"Annabeth told me what happened. I'm fine with you being gay, but I'm going to break your nose for cheating." she punched Jason, hard in the nose, and he dropped to the floor, with Mitchel going to hit him as well, Lacy put her hand on his chest, stopping him, "Mitch, maybe we should go get Nico, Will, Leo, Caly, Thalia, and Reyna. I don't think this is our fight. Annabeth, meet us by Zues' Fist, 'cause I told them I would meet them there later today, kay?"  
"Malc."  
"Who?"  
"Malcom, please. I trust him with my life. Please Mitch."  
"On it."  
They walked out, Annabeth quickly grabbing Piper around the waist pulling her away from Jason, before she could hit him again, she sobbed into her shoulder, "Jason, only because you saved her life I'm doing this, if you never did, she would still be on you."  
"No." Piper looked up, her eyes still red from tears. "I wish you had just let me fucking die on the Grand Canyon. Not just now. I've wanted that before. But this-this made me want it even more. I fucking hate you Jason Grace."  
The two girls walked out of the cabin, while Annabeth was shocked by what Piper had just said. Annabeth had always thought Piper was the strongest of the seven. But she became upset with herself when she realized that Piper was more like glass, beautiful and strong, but you don't see the cracks until it's too late. She stopped when they got to the edge of the woods, turning and gripping Piper's shoulders.  
"Look, the next few months are going to be hellish. But you know you can come to me whenever you need. Boys are assholes. You are so much stronger and better than him. Be you, not who they want you to be. And stay strong."  
"Annabeth, thank you. You can come to me for anything as well."  
The two girls hugged, and made their way to the Fist.


	3. Piper

Chapter Two, Piper. TW-Panic attack.

Piper wanted to curl up in a ball and cry in her cabin. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She wanted to be with Annabeth, just alone.  
When they walked to their friends, they saw Leo had used his portable furniture so the other campers didn't need to sit on the muddy floor. Piper looked at all her friends, and smiled. Leo and Calypso were looking at a map, Leo fidgeting with a toy dragon in his hands while he explained the map to his girlfriend. Thalia and Reyna were kissing, which confused Piper as they were both Hunters of Artemis and thought that they were not allowed to have a romantic relationship with anyone. Lacy and Mitchel were talking to Malcom about something, with Malcom waving a book around and Mitchel laughing. Nico and Will were by the couch having a argument with lots of hand waving, it seemed like Will was telling Nico to get off the armrest of the couch, and Nico was protesting that 'As a homosexual, I have to!' Will looked up at them, and rushed over. "Gods, Piper. You split your knuckles! How in Hades?"  
Piper looked down, and saw that her hands were covered in blood, the pain caught up to her, and she winced. Will quickly wrapped her hand, but she could still mostly use them.  
"What did you do?"  
"Um," Piper's voice was stuck in her throat, and she couldn't say anything. Lacy seemed to notice, and spoke up. "Ah well, there was an incident in the Poseidon cabin. But maybe that can wait?"  
"Yes, please. Thanks Lacy." Annabeth replied, and Piper could hear her friend's voice almost breaking. "Um, Thals, I thought there was no dating with Hunters?"  
Thalia nervously laughed "Oh yeah. So we swore off men, except Lady Artemis seemed to realize we had feelings for eachother and so she explained that we could date, but just no men. But for now she wants us here to help the camp and our friends, with Grover helping Camp Jupiter! How I don't know, maybe your mom tipped her off Pipes."  
"Oh, well I'm happy for you guys! But Reyna, why don't you want to go to the Amazons, isn't your sister there?"  
"Well yes, but Hylla doesn't know about Thalia and I and truth be told, I'm very nervous about telling her, as the last time someone asked me out, she almost stabbed him."  
At this Nico laughed. "I wanna do a poll, raise your hand if you're NOT LGBTQ+."  
Piper froze for a second, and, deciding these where her best friends and she could trust them, left her hands in her lap. She looked around at the group, the only people with their hands up were Leo, Calypso, Mitchel, and Lacy. Piper looked at Annabeth, who was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Both hands in her lap. Piper slowly asked, "Hey, did you hear Nico's comment?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then-oh."  
It seemed that the others had also realized Annabeth and Piper's hands were not raised, because the clearing began to become loud with comments and questions.  
"Wait-what?!"  
"Oh yay!!"  
"I'm sorry, you never told me?"  
"Did this happen when I was a tree?"  
"Wait-Annabeth?"  
"Well I saw Piper coming!"  
Piper felt someone squeeze her hand and looked over at Annabeth, who was breathing short, her grey eyes unfocused.  
"Help. Pipes, please."  
Piper put her hand on Annabeth's back, and turned to the others, "Hey. Shut the fuck up for a second!"  
"What's happening?"  
"Leo shut up!"  
"Okay, Annie, listen to me, can you talk?"  
"Mhm."  
"What are five things you can see?"  
"Trees, rocks, you, grass, couch."  
"Four things you can feel?"  
"Your hands, the ground, clothes, necklace."  
"Awesome, three things you can hear."  
"Piper, trees, birds."  
"Two things you can smell?"  
"Oil, soap."  
"And one thing you can taste?"  
"Mint. From my toothpaste."  
"Okay, take a deep breath, I think that helped."  
"It did, where did you learn that?"  
"My dad put me in a health class." Piper's worry for her friend went away, and she turned to Will. "Will, you're literally a doctor, why did you do nothing?!"  
"I-I froze! I don't know why, I guess the surprise fo you both being gay a-and I did'nt relize Annabeth got panic attacks!"  
"Yeah. I just went to fucking Taratus and I'm fine."  
"I-I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't know, I'll be faster next time."  
"I hope there is no next time, those aren't fun."  
Piper took a breath, she knew Annabeth had some PTSD and stress from Taratus, she had seen it in the shrine to Fear and Panic. Piper had never seen Annabeth look so scared. And it scared her a bit as well.  
Reyna slowly raised her hand, "Um, I have two things. One, Annabeth, do you know when that started?"  
"Three months after Percy, Grover and I came back from the Sea of Monsters."  
Piper's eyes widened in shock. That was when she was twelve, if Annabeth was now seventeen-gods. She hadn't told anyone and was dealing with it all by herself. Piper gave her a hug as Reyna continued.  
"Oh gods. This is more off topic, but I'm slightly confused by everyone's sexuality here so.."  
Will laughed, "I'm fine with that. But should we all just go in a circle?"  
Nico rades his hand, "I'm gay and demi, Will is bi."  
Malcom said he was ace/aro.  
"I'm a lesbian, I know Reyna is ace/lesbian." Thalia responds.  
"Um, I'm trans and pan does Caly have to do this?"  
"I don't think so. Piper?"  
"Um, honestly, I have no clue. I know I like girls and boys but I don't think I'm bi." She laughed as she said it, and Nico looked over at her. "So, queer?"  
"Yeah."  
He gave her a thumbs up and then the group looked at Annabeth.  
"Um, bi, ace and d-demi."  
"Oh cool, when did you figure it out?"  
"Um, well I liked Percy, and someone else who is female, and I only ever liked someone after I was close with them."  
"You said ace? And liked? With past tense?"  
Annabeth tensed, and Thaila quickly spoke for her, "No sexual attraction, it's simple! Don't need that much of an explanation!"  
Piper thought she saw Annabeth mouth 'thanks' to her before she spoke again.  
"Um, so the past tense. I went into the Poseidon cabin today, and I saw Percy and Jason kissing, like, here Pipes, stand up for a sec?"  
Piper stood and Annabeth gently placed her hand on Pipers neck, Piper felt her cheeks go red as she continued.  
"So Percy had pinned Jason to the wall and Jason's hand was in his shirt, not doing that to Piper, they didn't hear me until I had placed my hand on a bunk to keep myself from falling and crying, I-I went off on both of them, and ran off to Pipes, and Mitch and Lacy had messed with her and she looked so happy, well, sort of angry at them, but I didn't want to mess that up, but she noticed I was crying and I told her, and the four of us went back to them, and Piper punched Jason and said that she-um, she broke up with him, and I with Percy,"  
The clearing was silent for a second until Thalia stood, and grabbed her spear.  
"If you excuse me, I'm going to kill my brother."  
"Thals, babe, this is not your fight, let them."  
"Please?"  
"If you attack either of them without permission from Pipes or Annie, no kisses for a week."  
"WHAT?!"  
Everyone laughed, and as Nico opened his mouth, Will stopped him, "Same goes for you Neeks."  
"Goddamnit William."  
"Caly, can I burn them?"  
"Only with permission from them."  
"Ugh."  
Leo slowly walked over to Piper, and wrapped his arms around her, Piper let her tears fall.  
"You are such a badass Beauty Queen. Boys can be assholes, but you're so much better than them."  
He pulled away and sat back down next to Calypso, who gave him a kiss, everyone slightly shocked by Leo's lack of jokes, and Piper looked over at Annabeth who was silently crying into Malcolm's shoulder.  
A few minutes later, and no one is threatening death anymore, and there are no tears.  
"Hey, Wise Girl, if you don't mind what 'prank' did you walk into with Beauty Queen and these two?"  
Piper went bright red, and Mitch, Lacy and Annabeth laughed.  
"Of fuck it. Tell them."  
"Well I ran over, and saw well-I don't wanna say, shit."  
"Spit it out Wise Girl!"  
Annabeth closed her eyes while tucking her hair behind her ears, and said, very quickly, "Piper had eye shadow sprayed on her and she had no shirt, so I walked in on Mitch and Lacy laughing and Piper in a sports bra looking for a shirt because they had hid it from her!"  
Everyone burst out laughing, and Piper felt no embarrassment, but more happy as she was with her friends, and Annabeth was smiling, she looked so cute when she smiled, and her eyes-

Wait Piper no.  
Are you crushing on her right now?  
I-I dunno! She is super cute thought and-  
Oh no, you totally are.  
Wow. I hate having a love goddess for a mom-  
Ugh. Fine. I'm crushing on her. Annabeth.

"Welp. Does Piper have a six pack?"  
"Leo what the fuck?!"  
"Well, I'm sorry, you are clearly strong as hell, and there is no way you don't!"  
"I don't know Leo, I was more focused on the fact that A, I saw my boyfriend cheating, and B, I saw my best friend a without a shirt!"  
"Fair."  
Piper glared at Leo, "And for the record, Annabeth, Thals, and Reyna are way more likely to have a six pack than me."  
"Yeah, Thals has one."  
"REYNA HOW THE HADES DO YOU KNOW THAT?!?!"  
Reyna and Thalia's faces both went red and started protesting against what Leo and Nico were saying.  
"Okay, okay! I'm asexual! And-and people change and wear swimsuits you dumbass! So stop your crazy shit!"  
"Fine."  
"Ugh, I will, for now."


	4. Thalia

Chapter Three, Thalia. Time skip-next morning.

Thalia and Reyna were at the Artemis tables, watching Percy and Jason. Thalia hadn't slept much last night as she was worried about Annabeth, she knew about the panic attacks, but she froze and could not do anything to help, Piper had to do all of it.  
"Thals. Meet-up at the Artemis cabin with the girls?"  
"Yeah, I'll tell them."  
There weren't enough campers for games, as most of the Hermes, Hephestus, Athena, and Aphrodite cabins were at school, and they were some of the biggest cabins.  
"Hey, Annie. Wanna come to the Artemis cabin after breakfast? We are gonna ask Pipes as well."  
"Yeah, sounds fun."  
Thalia asked Piper as well, who agreed. As she walked back to Reyna, she gave Percy a death glare, and he dropped his blue waffle.  
"They both want to. Did you remeber to make your bed?"  
"Shit!"  
"I did it for you."  
"Gods, thank you Thals."  
"Love you too Rey."  
Thalia felt Reyna kiss her, and she smiled, closing her eyes. The two got up, and walked to the cabin so they could tidy up before the others came.  
"Reyna? Where is my 'O shit' shirt?"  
"I'm wearing it."  
"Nooo I wanna wear ittt!"  
"Mmmhh, nope."  
Reyna changed shirts, and was holding the shirt above Thalia's head. Thalia took her arms, pinning her against a bunk, and saw Reyna slightly blush.  
"Gimme it."  
"No."  
"I have you pinned on a wall, what more can I do?"  
"May I have a kiss?"  
Thalia smirked but gave Reyna a kiss. As she did they heard the door open, a small yelp and a laugh.  
Annabeth had turned around and was covering her eyes, and Piper was laughing her head off.  
"Annie, you can turn around, they saw us."  
"S-sorry, should have knocked."  
"Don't care, she stole my shirt."  
"Then why-"  
"Only way to get it back, how are you guys?"  
"Good."  
"Fine."  
Reyna sat down and put her arm on Annabeth's shoulder, "Hey, I don't wanna be rude, but that's not true. Please, what's wrong?"  
"I-I dunno. It's not Percy, I'm just embarrassed about yesterday."  
"Ah, well it's not your fault."  
"It is, I could have said something." Annabeth was mumbling, only loud enough for Thalia to hear, as she was next to her.  
"No. It was not and that wasn't your either! He was a dick and deserved it. Not you. You did nothing wrong Annabeth. You're not in the wrong!"  
Piper slowly raised her hand, "I'm sorry, am I missing something?"  
Annabeth paled and Thalia felt horrible, she should not have brought that up.  
"Um, there was an incident? When I was younger. Not important."  
"Beth, it seems plenty important."  
"Hey, Piper?" Thalia didn't realize the tone of anger she had until she realized Piper looked scared. "Sorry, but this is a topic that she doesn't want to talk about, so please-drop it. Kay?"  
"I-okay. Sorry."  
"It's fine Pipes. I-I'll tell you another time."  
"What do you guys wanna do?" Reyna had spoken again, although to Thalia it seemed like she was still worried about Annabeth.  
"I dunno. Spar?"  
"Pipes, last time you tried to fight Annabeth, you almost got a broken arm."  
"Eh, I wanna try again. Annie, wanna try?"  
"Um, yeah. Let's go."  
"Thals and I will ref."  
The four of them walked to the training area, Annabeth and Piper got ready to fight, Reyna yelled 'Go!' and the two started.  
Piper tried to punch Annabeth, but she ducked, but did not strike. Instead she rolled away, and kicked dust at Piper, who coughed. Annabeth punched her in the back, but Thalia knew she was barely trying, and she thinks Piper knew it as well. Piper went to strike at her chest, but changed and kicked her in the leg. Annabeth took a second to compose herself, and Piper quickly hit her in the head, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to make Annabeth realize Piper was winning.  
"Annie isn't trying."  
"She is, look at her legs, she is moving to strike, but she doesn't seem to be able to. She's scared of hurting Piper."  
"Why?"  
"Maybe she likes her."  
"Um, maybe but probably not."  
They heard a yelp, and Annabeth was on her back with Piper standing looking stunned. She held her hand out to Annabeth to help her back up, and Thalia and Reyna ran into the area. Thalia grabbed Annabeth's arm and pulled her aside.  
"You could have won, but you seemed scared to strike."  
"I don't know what happened, I couldn't make myself I-I thought I was going to hurt her."  
"Well, shit Annie, that's new."  
Before Thalia knew it, she was flat on her back, having been judo-flipped by Annabeth.  
Piper and Reyna laughed, as Thalia stood up, cursing.  
"That's the Annabeth I know."  
"Why, thank you, Pinecone Face."  
"Shove off Wise Girl."  
"Hey! Both of you chill."  
"No can do Beauty Queen."  
"Hey wait-I want a nickname!"  
"Grape."  
"Why?"  
"Camp Jupiter colors."  
"Yeah, I'm not going to be called grape."  
"Come on Grape, we have to get to lunch


	5. Reyna

Chapter Four, Reyna. Time skip-next morning. TW-Panic attack, abuse.

Reyna was woken to a loud bang on the door, and Thalia yelling.  
"Who is outside, full name please!!"  
"Malcolm Pace! Can I come in?!"  
"I Reyna Ramirez-Arellano give you Macom Pace permission to enter! The fuck do you want?!"  
Malcom fell as the door swung open pink faced and out of breath, "Why could I not get in?"  
"No boys allowed without permission, it's six-thirty, what happened?"  
"Um, Annabeth, nightmare, Luke."  
On the name 'Luke' Thalia bolted upright, and jumped off the top bunk, grabbing a hoodie and racing out of the cabin. The other two followed, Reyna extremely confused, and when they got to the Athena cabin, they saw Annabeth thrashing in her sleep, and Thalia quickly climbed the ladder to the top bunk, grabbing Annabeth's arms, and sitting on her legs. To Reyna it looked like she had done this before, probably many times.  
"Luke. No! Stop. Please!"  
"Malcom how long?"  
"Ten minutes."  
"Okay thanks."  
Thalia continued trying to calm Annabeth down, while all Reyna could do was watch. The Athena cabin was empty except for them two, as it was summer.  
"Luke no! Stop please. Shit, no, no, no. Piper? No. Help her. Piper."  
Annabeth sat both upright, her grey eyes stricken with fear and sadness. She looked around, and sobbed, Thalia quickly grabbing her and helping her down the bunk.  
"Look, we are going to take you to the Artemis cabin, the moonlight should help you relax, okay? M, can you go get the guys from yesterday but not Mitch and Lacy, we don't know them that well, sorry. People often help Annabeth with stuff like this oddly enough."  
"On it."  
The girls quickly moved to the Artemis cabin as the rest of camp began to wake up.  
"T-thank you Thals."  
"Anytime, I said I would be there for you."  
Annabeth smiled, and Malcolm, Piper, and Calypso walked in, but the other boys couldn't.  
"Ugh shit! I, Thalia Grace, give you Leo Valdez, Will Solace, and Nico di Angelo permission to enter! Sorry, no boys without permission."  
They walked in and Leo glanced at Will's palms.  
"Hey, sun dude, why are your hands green?"  
"Kayla wanted me to help re-dye her hair and Austin lost the gloves."  
"Ah, also what in the the my shitty dad is goin' on?!" Nico was rubbing his eye.  
"I dunno, Thalia told me to get you all."  
Thalia felt her cheeks go red, "Yeah sorry. I panicked and was not thinking."  
Piper ran a hand through her messy hair, "Well, what's going on."  
"Um. I woke up to Annabeth screaming and I ran to get Thalia 'cause I had no clue on what to do."  
Piper immediately dropped to the floor where Annabeth was, and gave her a hug.  
"Thanks Pipes."  
"Not me, thanks Thals."  
"Thank you any and all humans in this cabin!"  
"That's better. Why were you screaming?"  
"I-I had a nightmare about Luke."  
Thalia bent down next to Piper, "Same as usual or different?"  
"Same, but more vivid. Not fun."  
"Okay, but you also called Piper's name, any idea on that."  
"I-it changed to the Battle of Manhattan but instead of me taking the knife for Percy, it was Piper taking it for me, except she died."  
"Well, I can assure you, I'm not dead." Piper placed a hand on her chest and then continued, "Yep there is a heart beat."  
"Thank gods."  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but who is this Luke guy and what do you mean the same or different?" Reyna was extremely confused, and by the looks of it, so was Leo and Calypso.  
Thalia took a moment to breathe, "Luke was one of my close friends, we met and helped Annabeth when she ran away. When we got to camp I was turned into a tree. Skip to when Annabeth, Percy and Grover found the fleece. I was brought back and Luke was working with Kronos. In the time when I was a tree, some very bad things happened that I swore on the Styx I would never say without permission, and I do not have that. Then in the battle, Annabeth took a poisoned knife for Percy, if she had not, it would have hit his Achillies spot and-Jackson dead. Bamn. Luke died and all was fucking well and good till Hera decieded to be an annoying bitch!"  
The others took a moment to process it, as they were doing that, the door opened. Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were standing outside.  
"How did you open the door?" Thalia snapped at them.  
"I got permission a while ago. Now, what in Hades is going on?! We can hear the yelling!"  
Nico got to his feet, "None of your fucking buissnes Jackson. You and you're cheating ass can leave." The short boy looked so threatening and scary, that Reyna had to tell herself he was a friend and not going to kill her.  
"You let Nico in?!"  
Leo set his hands ablaze and glared at the boys. "Go back to fucking you basterds."  
Annabeth slowly got to her feet, "Listen, Percy can you please leave? Some stuff is going on." She was being very polite, but her arms were shaking.  
"Why should I?! This is not your cabin, and you have no control over me!" He threw his arms in the air, and Annabeth flinched, throwing her arms over her head, and dropping to the floor like a rock.  
Nico yelled, and a bunch of skeletons appeared behind Jason, who summoned lightning to get rid of them.  
Reyna was vaguely aware of Will and Nico grabbing Malcom, and Piper talking to Annabeth, who seemed to be having another panic attack, but she saw Thalia engulfed in blue light, and she yelled, lightning hitting both the boys sending them flying out of the doorway. Then she dropped into Reyna's arms.  
"Ah-no lighting when sleepy. Not fun."  
"Holy shit! That was so cool!"  
"Leo! Not the time!" Calypso chastised him, and Piper looked up.  
"Okay, that was both scary as fuck and awesome. Also Annabeth is good. What happened with the arms and stuff?"  
Annabeth looked up, "Well, I guess I should share at least something because I feel bad about keeping everything, sorry. So, my step-mom physically abuses me. And when I tried to go back to school in California, it got worse, my dad ignored it and she hated the fact I had a boyfriend. If I ever get a girlfriend it would be worse, she was smart though, I don't wear crop tops, or shorts too often so she would hit my legs and stomach. When I tried to fight back, I almost broke her arm, then I ran, and I kept running until I was not able too, I made my way back to camp and that was before Percy went missing. Certain motions are triggering, and Percy triggered one. I'm sorry about being so annoying."  
The room was silent, until Reyna bent down, "Annabeth, I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. I swear if I ever see that woman I'll kill her, and ask Hades to make a special case for her. I'm sorry if it seemed like we pressured you into telling. I love you Annie."  
"Thanks Rey. I'll help with the killing."  
"Gods Annabeth. I-I'm sorry." Piper's voice broke and she just wrapped her arms around the blonde, soon Calypso joined the hug, then Malcolm, Thalia, Reyna, and the boys.  
"Sorry for the lightning thing."  
"Shut up and keep hugging."  
"Okay."


	6. Annabeth

Chapter Five, Annabeth.

Annabeth couldn't sleep. Not because of anything bad, she just kept thinking about Piper. She checked her watch, one thirty-seven so she got up and walked across the cabin as quietly as possible, everyone was sleeping over with Thalia and Reyna.  
Annabeth climbed the ladder to the roof and sat up there, looking at the stars.  
"It's so pretty right?"  
Piper had climbed up behind her, and Annabeth stared at her for a few seconds, before maintaining her composure.  
"Yeah. Hey, sorry if I woke you up."  
"Oh no, I was having trouble sleeping."  
"Same."  
The two girls sat there, and Annabeth saw that Piper's face was red from the light of lava on the climbing wall.  
"Hey Annabeth. I need to tell you something."  
Annabeth tried to control her breathing, but she was nervous Piper was going to say something bad, or that she didn't want to be friends.  
"So, I figured it out. I-I'm pansexual."  
Annabeth took a moment to process that she didn't hate her, before giving Piper a hug, and noticed tears in the shorter girl's eyes. "Pipes, don't cry, nothing is wrong."  
"I'm sorry. I dunno why but just like-a shit ton of emotion just hit me and now I'm upset."  
"Hey. You're okay here."  
Annabeth wrapped her arms around Piper, and soon felt herself drifting off to sleep.  
"Goddamn. You are both so cute."  
Annabeth rubber here eyes, and looked up, "Ugh, fuck off Thali."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Fine, Pinecone Face."  
"Ugh, damnit Wise Girl. Your girlfriend is still asleep?"  
"Not my girlfriend and yeah."  
"Wait-Annie has a girlfriend?"  
"Never mind, I woke her up. Sorry Pipes, we fell asleep on the roof and Thals was teasing me about dating you."  
"Eh, you're cute, I'd like that."  
Annabeth felt her face flush red, and she stood up to go back inside. When they walked back in, they saw Will and Nico under about ten blankets, Malcom and Reyna sleeping normally, and Leo had his arm wrapped around Calypso, who was smiling. Thaila bent down and kissed Reyna who woke up immediately and kissed back. Annabeth and Piper laughed, waking up the others, who burst into laughter as well, seeing their friends kissing and the blanket situation.  
"Gods, it's cold. Can I make a fire?"  
"Um, no."  
Leo grumbled, but then quickly sat up, "Shit! I have something I gotta do in Bunker 9, see ya, amigos!"  
He ran out, and Calypso went after him, after saying good morning and sorry. Malcolm got down from the bunk, gave Annabeth a hug, and said he was going to go finish Four from the Divergent series. Will said he was taking Nico on a date, and dragged him out, despite the emo's protests.  
"Looks like it's just us four."  
"Reyna, we can count."  
"Well duh, your mom is the goddess of wisdom."  
"Hey! I can count as well! I'm not that much of a love-obsessed teen!"  
At this, Thalia burst into laughter, and had to sit down, "Speaking of love, Pipes, you got a crush?"  
Piper's cheeks and ears turned bright red, "I-um, y-yeah."  
"Ooohhhhhh-OW Thals!"  
"Okay, now that my annoying girlfriend is quiet. Who?"  
"I'm not annoying Thals. I'm-"  
"I don't want to tell, but I'll give hints. She is a female human. At camp now, you all know her, annnddd she is so cute and kind!"  
"I have no clue. Annabeth, what about you?"  
"Oh," Annabeth had no intention of saying she liked Piper, as it was so close to the break-up, but her feelings for her were growing, and she didn't want to lie, "Yeah, and most of the stuff is actually the same as Piper, but I'll give one more hint:her mom is the goddess."  
"Okay so we have Aphrodite, Demeter, Nemesis, and a hell of alot of others, dam you both."  
"Ha! You'll never get it."  
They all just sat on the floor and talked about life, Annabeth felt back to her normal, composed self, she felt happy, and content. This is her family, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.  
Soon they had to go to dinner, but Thalia grabbed Annabeth's arm before she was able to leave.  
"Thals, what?"  
"You're going to tell me who you like. Not because I'm gonna make you, but because you're basically my little sister, and I am not letting you date a shitty bitch again."  
Annabeth felt her cheeks go red, "P-Piper."  
"Your kidding right?"  
"No? Why do you sound happy?"  
"Because it's so clear she likes you!"  
"Haha. no way in Hades."


	7. Piper

Chapter Six, Piper. TW-Blood, death, panic attack, slurs, homophobia.

Blood dripping from countless scrapes, Piper raced down the Argo II just in time to see Percy.  
"The other side Nico!"  
"ANNABE- NO!!"  
Jason grabbed her waist, hot tears pouring down her face, mixing with blood and sweat, they were gone. Gone. The word echoed in her mind, as Piper slowly sunk to the grown, shaking, hands pressed tightly to her cold chest. She numbly felt Jason's hands holding her, preventing her from falling as well.  
"Jase, I'm going to talk to her, okay? Girl to girl."  
"Hazel, she's my dam girlfriend!"  
"I do not care, Piper come here."  
Piper felt a warm hand grip her shoulder, pulling her away from the sinkhole.

"Piper?"  
"Oh gods, Annabeth."  
The two slammed into each other, everything fading around them, just the two girls holding themselves, crying. Piper felt Annabeth's arms around her torso and the others slowly joined the hug, that night Annabeth had to sleep with Piper, she couldn't fall asleep and it was two in the morning. Piper was having trouble sleeping as well.  
"H-hey Piper?"  
"What's up?"  
"I keep having nightmares, can I stay with you?"  
"Yes, of course. I love you Annabeth, don't ever forget that."  
"I love you too Piper."  
Soon her breathing evened out, and Piper drifted to sleep.

Piper looked around the room, and saw a blonde girl in a pool of blood, she ran over to her and saw Annabeth's lifeless body on the floor, wrists and thighs slit. She felt a stabbing pain in her back, and the ghost of her friend standing above her, holding Piper's dagger, Katoptris.  
"This is your fault Piper, I thought you loved me."  
Piper's vision went black and she shot awake.

"Mother fucking basterised gods shiny demon ass fuck!"  
"PIPER HOLY SHIT?!"  
Piper looked around and saw Annabeth and Mitchell, both looking concerned.  
"Annabeth?"  
"Hey? You good? Mitch said you were screaming something about me, a knife and um T-tar-tartrus?"  
Piper's vision started to go black, her breath shortened,  
Worthless  
Unloveable  
Faggot  
Dyke  
Ugly  
"Piper McLean. Deep breath, right now." Annabeth's commanding voice snapped her back to the cabin, she left Annabeth's weight on her legs, and felt tears running down her face.  
"W-what happened?"  
"I think you had a panic attack, do you have any idea of what triggered it?"  
"I-I had a nightmare of when you-you fell, and then I saw when you came back. A-and I-I saw you-your body in a pool of blood, and then the ghost said it was my fault and I had promised to love you, and stabbed me."  
"Di Immortals! Okay, Piper it's like six am so I'm going to stay with you and help you fall back asleep okay?"  
Piper nodded, and slowly managed to fall back asleep.  
She woke later, Annabeth was still with her, and she was talking to Mitchel.  
"Annabeth this hasn't ever happened to her! Something could be wrong."  
"I told you I'll talk to Will when she wakes up, okay?!"  
"We should call him now."  
"No, she should have a say in her own heath!"  
"I don't care! She needs help!"  
"Really? You didn't say I needed help after the whole shit show in the cabin and woods, let her rest Mitch, she has had a rough few days!"  
"Her mother is the goddess of love! A little break-up shoulnt be this bad!"  
"Mitchel, her boyfriend was fucking cheating on her! How dense are you?!"  
"Well clearly he did it for a reason! And I bet Jackson did it as well, your both dumb girls."  
Piper felt Annabeth's weight leave her, and heard the door open and close twice. She waited about ten minutes, and then got up, and got ready for the day. Orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt, ripped jeans, white high-tops, and her earrings.  
Piper left the cabin, realizing she missed breakfast and headed to the Athena cabin, as Annabeth would probably be there. As she walked, she saw two of her siblings talking by the hearth. Mitchel and Drew? Piper stopped and Drew saw her, walking over.  
"Well if it isn't the resident dyke, huh?"  
"What are you talking about Drew? And besides, I'm your head counselor, why are you being so rude?"  
"Well, Pipes, Mitchel told me everything about you liking girls. I didn't even need to charmspeak him! How fun is that?"  
Piper felt her breath shorten, she froze. She trusted Mitch! How-why would he do that? But nevertheless, Piper knew she was telling the truth, she heard no hint of deceit in Drew's tone.  
"Piper? What's going on?" Annabeth had come out of her cabin, and saw the situation with the two Aphrodite girls.  
"Oh hey Anna-bitch! Did you know your little friend here is a fag?"  
"What? What gives you the audacity to use that word. You are straight and cisgender. You have no rights to say that. It is disgusting that you think you can. And frankly, I would expect more of you Drew, your mother is the goddess of LOVE. She would be absolutely fine with this, simply happy that her daughter found herself. You are sick and twisted. Piper, let's go to the lake okay?"  
Piper nodded, she felt worthless again. As Annabeth pulled her away, Piper muttered something to her. "M-Mitch to-told her, wh-why would he d-do that?"  
"Any charmspeak?"  
Piper shook her head.  
"Son of a bitch, I'll kill him."  
"No, please don't. I just want to chill here please?"  
"Fine with me."  
The two lie down, and Piper asks Annabeth questions about her stories from the battle of Manhattan, and how she designed Mt. Olympus. She loved hearing Annabeth talk about things she likes, and she goes so in depth it's incredible, Piper could sit there all day and listen to her.


	8. Thalia

Chapter Seven, Thalia.

Thalia walked to the range with Reyna, hand in hand. They passed Annabeth on her way too Piper, and the Stoll brothers going to prank Clarrise. Millions of thoughts swarming her brain.  
"Hey Rey, I was thinking about the sparring."  
"With Piper and Annabeth?"  
"Yeah, Annabeth doesn't freeze like that unless it's serious, she froze when she was going to fight Luke, because despite what he did, she still felt a romantic attraction to him, she wasn't forced to fight Piper, but backing down would make her seem weak! She has never backed down before, and you see the way she looks at Piper!"  
"Are-are you saying you think Annabeth-" Reyna stopped, her bow string taught, and then let it fly. Bullseye. "No way, Annabeth-she-holy fuck you're right!"  
"Nice shot, and yeah. I am!" Thalia fidgeted with the pins on her jacket before pulling two arrows from her quiver. She knew Reyna would stay quiet and Annabeth had said she could tell her.  
"Show off. Either way, do you think Piper likes her back and also like Luke was three years older than her-ew."  
"Dunno, and daddy issues, like Vayna from Umbrella Academy." She let the arrows fly, each hitting the bullseye, but about an inch from the other arrow. "Suck it. I'm not love's kid. I got a lightning boy. You're the daughter of war, basically we have no romance knowledge, well. My dads kinda a hoe but yeah."  
Reyna bent down and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. "Insulting your dad, I like it. And besides, we managed to get together, right?"  
"Artemis basically did it, all you did was realize your ace. And how else do I deal with the daddy issues?"  
"Don't care, I'm glad she did. Don't forget your mommy ones"  
"Same. Fuck you as well."  
"I'm ace."  
The two girls broke apart and began shooting arrows again. Thalia was still relatively lost in thought, and she barely realized she had run out of arrows until Reyna came back with more.  
"You wanna spar? No weapons."  
"Do you even need to ask?" Thalia raised an eyebrow, shrugging off her jacket, and the two walked into the training area.  
Her girlfriend threw a quick punch, catching Thalia in the shoulder, she twisted, and felt her fist connect with Reyna's stomach. Both girls stepped back, and Reyna swiftly moved, her foot knocking into Thalia's and Thalia felt herself falling, she turned, and quickly rolled out wiping dust from her eyes. The shorter of the two decided to mess with Reyna, shuffling her feet so Reyna's back was close to a pillar, she swung a punch, and Thaila ducked, popping up and pushing Reyna into the pillar with a smug look on her face. She saw the Puerto Rican girl blush, before gently slapping her in the face. Both girls blushed again, and Thalia stood up taller to kiss Reyna, Reyna giggled, and Thalia grabbed her collar, pulling her down into a real kiss.  
"Hey lover girl!" Annabeth and Piper were back, so it must be dinner, Annabeth jogged over to Thalia, her stormy eyes filled with excitement, much like Piper's multi-colored ones.  
"Wise Girl, Pipes. Anything fun happened?"  
"Oh my gods-Annabeth ripped Drew a new one! Like talk about the power of words!"  
Thalia put a hand over her mouth to keep the laugh from escaping, she failed. Causing Reyna to laugh, and then the others.  
Piper grabbed Reyna's arm, "We gotta get to dinner, Chiron will be mad!"  
The four girls raced to the dining pavilion, stopping for Thaila and Reyna to drop off their bow and quivers at the Artemis cabin, before skidding to a halt by the scar Nico had made years ago.  
Thaila felt a pang of guilt, she should have been better at protecting Bianca, she just let her die. Her guilt evaporated, however, when she saw Jason giving Annabeth a death glare, Thaila was about to slap him, when she felt a warm hand grip her.  
"Thals, don't. He's not worth it."  
She nodded, and Reyna removed her hand, as the girls went off to their respective tables. She saw Piper sit as far from Mitchel as possible, which sparked confusion, while Malcom raised a curious eyebrow at Annabeth, who blushed and gently slapped him while pointing. Leo and Caly were having a discussion with Nyssa and Harley about something with lots of hand waving, Kayla, Will, Nico and a boy Thaila knew as Austin were joking around as Nico waved his arms and yelled something about "Wheel!" he eventually gave up and began shoveling food into his mouth, Kaya tossing him a Sunny D with a smirk. Her eyes re-scanned the pavilion for anything else, Percy and Jason at the Poseidon table, heads together, Reyna pointed out the pink-haired girl from Camp Jupiter, sitting near the woods with a dryad, and Kaite, Travis, and Conner planning something with the other Hermes kids.  
Before she realized, Reyna was tugging at her arm, "It's time for sleep, freaking finally!"  
"Already?!"  
"Yeah, 'cmon."  
The two girls ran to their cabin and quickly changed.  
"Hey Rey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think that Percy and Jason will ever stop giving the girls death glares? It's fucking petty."  
"I don't know, but I sure as fuck hope so. Today was fun though, thanks for practicing with me!" The two girls fell asleep, but were woken to a pounding on the door after only three hours of sheep, jolting both of them awake.  
"It's me Piper! Annabeth's missing!"


	9. Annabeth

Chapter Eight, Annabeth. TW-Bullying.

Annabeth was walking back for dinner with Piper, when she saw Reyna pinned to a pillar by Thalia. She smirked, and ran over to them.  
"Hey lover girl!"  
Thalia grinned, "Wise Girl, Pipes. Anything fun happened?"  
"Oh my gods-Annabeth ripped Drew a new one! Like talk about the power of words!"  
Annabeth saw Thaila put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, but failed and soon everyone had burst into laughter.  
Piper quickly grabbed Reyna's arm, reminding them of dinner and they ran, stopping to put the weapons back before stopping at the cut in the ground.

Gods, she died to help ME. How could I do that to her?  
Why would they let her throw away her life like that?  
It was a fucking suicide mission, gods Bianca.

"Hey Annie. Any luck with your little crush?"  
Annabeth blushed, Malcolm was the only person who knew about her feelings for Piper, and he wouldn't stop joking about it. Well, besides Thalia and Reyna, but they don't make jokes.  
She gently slapped him, "We spent the day together, but Drew somehow figured out she's pan. Look." She pointed at the Aphrodite cabin, Piper was sitting on the edge of the table, despite being head counselor, silently eating her salad. "I think Drew made Mitch tell her, but gods that bitch."  
"The Hades?! That's so fucked up! Piper's her half-sister!"  
"I know. I may or may not have fully 'roasted' Drew though, so that was rather fun."  
"What-"  
"She called Pipes a fag and I kinda sorta totally went off on her-"  
"ANNABETH YES I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"  
"Dear gods-"  
She blushed as a few heads turned in their direction.  
They all cleared their plates, and as Annabeth was the last in the dining area, helping a girl tie her shoes, Jason Grace walked up to her.  
"Hey. This is all your fucking fault Annabeth."  
"Ja-Jason take your hand off my shirt."  
"Why, scared I'm gonna hurt you?" he shoved her, Annabeth falling to the ground with a thud. "Face it Annabeth, no one is EVER gonna love you, you're not right about this one. You're wrong, always have been, always will be."  
He shoved her again, and Annabeth ran, tears beginning to fall fast from her eyes. She stopped at a clearing in the woods, and lay against a tree, shaking, and crying.  
Jason was wrong right? But, who loved her? Clearly Percy didn't, Piper won't ever like her, and her father- he hates her. Bobby and Matt? Once they are old enough and she comes out, it's all downhill.  
"Why? Why am I so worthless? I-if I'm so unloveable then why did Luke-"

Annabeth, he manipulated you! He did such shitty things to you, you can't possibly be thinking of him as a good person!  
But he helped, he told me he cared.  
And where did that get you! Your a fucking mess, just-listen to some music and try to sleep. You'll be safe here, it's a clearing.

Annabeth pulled out her phone and headphones, Leo had made it so she could call her "family" and have music. She scrolled through the playlists she had made:Crushing, Study, Calm, Vibes, Travel, Sleep.  
Calm-  
Lemon Boy-Cavetown.

There once was a bittersweet man and they called him Lemon Boy  
He was growing in my garden and I  
Pulled him out by his hair like a weed  
But like weeds do he only came and grew back again  
So I figured this time I might as well let him be  
Lemon Boy and me started to get along together  
I helped him plant his seeds and we'd mow the lawn in bad weather  
It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him  
So I got myself a citrus friend

Soon Annabeth was able to drift off to sleep, and was woken to the sun hitting her face.


	10. Piper

Chapter Nine, Piper. TW-Mention of rape.

Piper had tried to sit as far away from Mitchel as possible, and instead Lacy sat next to her.  
"Piper, you good?"  
"Do you have any idea of what happened with Mitch?"  
"I-yeah. Drew made him tell. But she didn't use charmspeak. He just-told her, fast and easy, didn't even look guilty."  
"Well 90% of the camp is cool with 'Solangelo' and 'Theyna' so I guess I don't care that much."  
"I guess, but like you could have done something super badass to come out! Like paint a flag on your cheek, or do a makeup look for it!"  
"I dunno, I would have probably not drawn that much attention to it, not that big of a deal." Lacy gave Piper a quick hug, "I think it's a big deal."  
Piper smiled, and they both continued eating, Drew shooting glares at Piper everyone once in a while, and Lacy flipping Drew off at least seven times a minute, causing Piper to repress giggles.  
Everyone started to file out, and Piper saw Jason stay to talk to Chiron as Annabeth was helping a younger girl tie her shoes. Gods she is so cute-Piper felt herself blush, and she turned her head down, and ran off to the Aphrodite cabin, burying her face in a pillow.  
"Uuuhhhmmmmmmmmmfffff."  
Lacy laughed, "Ya know Piper, I think you have a crush."  
"What? Noooooooyeeaaahhh-"  
"Yus! Who?"  
"Not telling. Sorry Lace."  
"Fuck."  
"Hah. Now be quiet, we are gonna get in trouble!"  
"'Night."  
"'Night."  
Piper woke the next morning to a frantic Malcolm yelling something, she threw open the door and he stumbled in, hands over his eyes, "Anabeth, sleep, can't find-"  
"Malcom what the absolue FUCK are you saying?! And we all have clothes on dumbass."  
"ANNABETH NEVER CAME BACK TO THE CABIN!"  
"Shit. I'm gonna get Thalia, you get Leo, Caly, Will and Nico, pair up and search!"  
Piper threw on real clothes, and quickly brushed her hair/teeth before rushing to the Artemis cabin.  
"Lacy you're in charge!"  
"What the fuck?! Okay."  
"It's me Piper! Annabeths missing!"  
The door swung open to reveal an angry Thalia, and Reyna, who looked extremely confused, but was putting on shoes.  
"Come on, Malcolm got the others and we are gonna look for her!"  
"Piper, the fuck happend?!"  
"I don't know Thalia-I, Malcom woke me up and I ran to get you guys, I guess Annabeth never came back to the cabin."  
"That kid-she's like a little sister to me, if she got hurt..." Thaila trailed off, but Piper knew what she meant. She didn't know if she would be able to deal with that pain.  
The three girls threw open the cabin, where Malcolm was explaining the situation to the others.  
"Couples go with each other, but Leo I want you to go with Piper, you two already work well together and are able to keep each other in check, search the North Woods, Caly your with me, Cabin Area/dining, Thals and Reyna, mountains and Oracle cave. Nico and Will, strawberry fields, and anything else. Meet back here in two hours, and if you find her, yell. Like fucking loud."  
"Let's go Beauty Queen." Leo's peppy and sassy attitude helped liff Piper's mood, they had no idea where she may be, and after reaching a large tree, Leo got an idea. "Okay, so the lake is that way and there are clearings all around it, Bunker 9 is that way, with thick woods. I know that was better so let's split. We can both defend ourselves and if we don't meet back here in a half hour...."  
"Malcom will kill us."  
"Yeah. Just yell and we will look for the other person."  
Piper ran off towards the lake, and within fifteen minutes, she spotted a blonde girl, sitting by the lake, seemingly lost in thought.  
"Annabeth! What the fuck?!"  
"Oh hey Pipes."  
"Annabeth, we haven't seen you since dinner! Malcolm freaked out!"  
"Shit! I fell asleep, Jaso-Jason cornered me after dinner and I ran."  
Piper felt curiosity burning in her chest, what was going on with Annabeth? She is keeping something, but Piper couldn't tell what. She exploded.  
"Annabeth Chase! What in the Hades is going on-Percy did something, I saw in the cabin! You're hiding something! Somethings! What is going on?! Everyone is so worried about you! And Thalia is like a fucking mystery! She says one thing and then denies it!" Piper didn't know what happened, but she saw Annabeth, the one girl she loved most, looking so sad and broken, Annabeth's grey eyes pierced her, and Piper winced, having forgotten how scary Annabeth could be when mad. She stood, throwing her hands in the air, "Fine! Because gods know I can deal with another person hating me! You want the truth Piper? Why I keep having panic attacks? Why I freak out around certain movements? How I know I'm asexual? I was fucking raped! Okay! Luke manipulated me into thinking me was a nice-a good person! I never felt anything. I was ten and he was thirteen. Then he left and I thought Percy would be a better guy. I really loved him, but Luke took me again. And not only did I hear how Bianca was killed trying to help rescue me, but Zoe died, and he did it again when I was trapped there! Again-nothing. I'm just unlovable and worthless. No one will ever love me for who I really am. I'm a girl. And therefore, I'm a piece of meat. Are you fucking happy?!"  
The anger seemed to leave Annabeth, and she dropped to the ground, sobbing. Piper was frozen, she knew it was bad but-gods. All her curiosity and anger left in a flash, and she wrapped her arms around Annabeth.  
"Gods, I-I'm so sorry for asking, it was so wrong of me. I'm sorry Annabeth, you-that shouldn't have happened. If tha-that prick were alive, I would run him through with a butter knife."  
"Tha-thank you Pipes, sorry for blowing up at you it was rude."  
"Stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong, I was being rude. But-you lied about one thing. You're not unloveable or worthless."  
Piper moved without realizing, pressing her lips onto Annabeth's, who kissed back. The noises of the woods seemed to fade.  
Piper pulled away to breathe, and saw a red-faced Annabeth, who, after taking a slow breath, grabbed Piper's coller, pulling her back into the kiss. Annabeth's lips were soft, and Piper's anxiety disappeared.  
"Holy Hephaestus' hand grenades."


	11. Annabeth

Chapter Ten, Annabeth.

Piper pulled away, bright red, and Annabeth felt her own face blush, slowly taking a breath before pulling Piper to kiss again.  
"Holy Hephaestus' hand grenades."  
Leo was standing ten feet from them, eyes wide, holding a large rubber mallet. Witch he dropped and proceeded to stutter.  
"I-uh, we agreed to look for the other person? I'm n-not gonna ask."  
Annabeth couldn't seem to form words, or think, which slightly scared the daughter of Athena. But most of her feelings were happy, and blissful. Piper on the other hand, stood up, still red, and looked at Leo.  
"We should go back to the Athena cabin. Leo-"  
"Lemme guess amiga. Don't tell the others? Wasn't planning on it."  
Piper nodded, before reaching out and grabbing Annabeth's arm. Anmabeth felt her face flush red once again, and the three of them ran back to the cabin.  
They ran in, and Thalia pointed for them to sit down on the floors, Calypso and Will looked relieved, Reyna and Nico were talking quietly in a corner, and Thalia was a mix of furious and relieved. Annabeth saw sparks flying and smelled a storm.  
"Annabeth what the fuck?! You disappeared and we didn't know where you were! Malcolm woke Reyna and I at like-why are you both bright red?" Thalia's anger seemed to be replaced by curiosity, and Annabeth stutterd, "I-um, we aahh?"  
Piper rolled her eyes, and kissed Annabeth, the whispering in the cabin stopped, and Annabeth felt herself blush for the millionth time today. She looked around, Will, and Reyna had the biggest smiles ever, Nico's jaw was practically on the floor, Thalia had frozen but looked happy. Leo burst into flame, Calypso slowly poured her bottle of water on him, but missed most as she was looking at the two girls on the floor.  
Just as Thalia was going to say something, the door burst open again, and Frank, Hazel, and Grover walked in.  
"Blaaaa- hey guys!! How are you all?"  
Hazel looked around, before dropping to her knees and putting a hand on Annabeth's forehead, "Oh gods, your bright red! Are you feeling okay? Did you get enough sleep? Do you need to go to the infirmary? Oh gods Piper two? Will, do you know what happened?"  
"I-uh my diagnosis is;HOLY MOTHER OF HOMOS AHHHHH YESSSSS!"  
Nico grabbed his boyfriend, who started attacking him with kisses, causing Nico to blush profusely, "Will, Sunny, stop please-"  
The room burst into laughter, and Grover looked back between the two girls, before jumping a solid two feet in the air.  
"Oh my gods-Annie I'm so happy for you guys!"  
"Wait-are they sick?"  
Leo laughed, "Lovesick maybe!" causing Calypso to gently slap him, as he had gone out, "We should let Piper and Annabeth explain."  
Annabeth turned to Hazel, and stated slowly, "You're cool with Leo, Nico, Will, Thalia, and Reyna right?"  
"Of course! They are my family and I love and support them!"  
"Cool." This time, Annabeth was the one kissing Piper, causing Hazel to squeak, before tackling both of them in a giant hug.  
"Oh yes!! This is incredible!"  
Frank looked happy, but his smile faded quickly, "Wait-Percy and Jason?"  
Piper's gaze hardened, "Annabeth caught the two of them practically fucking the other day."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"What does fucking mean?" Hazel looked extremely confused, and everyone froze.  
Nico jumped in front of Hazel, and covered her ears, "You had to fucking swear, dumbass mother fuckers?!" He led Hazel to the Hades cabin, as Will and Frank face palmed, following them.  
"Freaking yes!! Aaahh this is so cool! Imma go write fanfic, see ya pájaros del amor!" Leo ran out of the cabin, "He said 'lovebirds' as an fyi, I think that's what it's called. I'll go make sure he doesn't break the computer! Again-" Calypso left after Leo, a small smile playing on her lips.  
Thalia walked up to Annabeth, helped her up, and then gently slapped her across the face. Annabeth felt the blush slowly fading, and she re-focused on everything.  
"Holy Hera."  
"Dam right 'Holy Hera.' Rey, you owe me three dracma!"  
"I'm sorry-did you bet on Annabeth and I dating?"  
"Leo and Will also owe me."  
"Dam."  
"I am sorry-I FUCKING OWE SOME BITCH STUFF!" Malcome had stepped out of the shadows, everyone having forgotten he was there, scaring Annabeth and she jumped, "Aahh-Malc, you're not a Hades kid!"  
"Shut up, I owe some roman girl bubble gum! She said that she saw you guys hanging out and you were totally dating! I said no and she said if they ever do, I gotta give her gum!"  
Reyna steps in, looking concerned, "Did she have pink hair? And a star of David necklace?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"DAMIT LAVINA!!" Reyna threw her hands in the air and yelled.  
Piper slowly raised her hand, "Um, who is Lavina?"  
"I know her," Thalia said, still grinning, "Pink haired jewish roman lesbain. Dryad gf, Poison Oak."  
"Um, who is her girlfriend?"  
"You heard me."  
"That's why she was scratching at her arms!"  
"Shit, I'll go get her some antidote."  
The other two left, leaving Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia. Annabeth became paranoid Thalia would do something, she was right. Thalia grabbed Piper, shoved her on the wall, "Okay, listen up. You hurt Annabeth, mental/physical/emotional. I will make you wish you never charmspoke to get that car, okay? I. Will. Hurt. You."  
Piper made a weird squeaking noise, and quickly hid behind her girlfriend.  
"Okay Thals, that's enough threatening her for today!"  
"Am I scaring your girlfriend?"  
"Yes! I may have fought giants but you're like Annabeth's scary older sister that you just don't mess with!"  
"That's cute."  
"Oh my gods Annabeth, stop flirting!"  
"I-no. What?"  
"For a child of Athena, you're really clueless right now."  
"And for a child of Aphrodite you're really bad at telling when someone likes you! Gods Piper, even I knew Annabeth had a thing for you!"  
"Gods, I'm gonna go die-"  
"Nah, go hang with your girlfriend." Thalia was smirking, as she left the cabin, both girls sitting back down on the floor.  
"Well, Piper. What would you like to do?"  
"I dunno, talk?"


	12. Reyna

Chapter Eleven, Reyna.

"Reyyynnnaaaaaaaa."  
Reyna sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, looking at her girlfriend, trying to look mad, but Thalia was wrapped in so many blankets that Reyna couldn't help but laugh.  
"What's up Thals?"  
"Well, we should have a date-day! Just us, no drama. But-"  
"I knew there would be a catch."  
"Yeah. You have to tell Hylla about us."  
"WHAT?! NO!"  
"Rey-you have to! She'll find out eventually and if you don't tell her it will be harder when she finds out."  
"You mother-fine! Fine! But! But you can't interrupt kay?"  
"Deal. Get dressed."  
The two got up and dressed in their usual outfits, Thalia's punk style and Reyna in a mix of Roman style and Hunter.  
When they were both ready, Thalia handed Reyna a golden drachma and the two stood in front of the window, where a rainbow was showing.  
"Show me Hylla, Queen of the Amazons."  
The air rippled, and a tired Hylla appeared in front of the couple.  
"Hey! Reyna! Long time no see."  
"H-hi Hylla."  
"Are you okay? Your stuttering."  
"I have to tell you something, I've known about it for a while but was scared to tell you." Reyna felt Thalia grip her hand, where Hylla couldn't see, grateful for the contact, she squeezed her hand.  
"Okay, go ahead. I'm always going to help you Rey."  
Reyna took a deep breath, "Okay so even though I'm a Hunter, we are allowed to date girls. I'm an asexual lesbian, so I don't feel sexual attraction but I only like females and Thalia and I have been dating for about two months. Please don't hate me!" She managed to get it all out in one breath, and when she looked back up, Hylla had a stunned look on her face.  
"Well. Shit. I was dating Kinzie before she died. I thought you knew that! I would never hate you, and I'm really happy for you! Oh also I know Thalia is standing right outside the frame, hey Thals."  
Thalia's blue and black hair popped into the picture, "Hey Hylla."  
Reyna felt incredibly relieved, "Oh thank gods I thought you were gonna hate me or something."  
"No-never. I acually always thought you were gay, because your daddy issues semeed to make you desprate for a boyfriend, but when you met girls you alwaey seemed to be closer with them. Also now I don't need to give you a safe-sex talk. So yay."  
"HYLLA!"  
"Hey! We have no parents I would have to!"  
"Fuck off-"  
"Well, Rey looks like your sisters gaydar is better than mine!"  
"Shove off Pinecone Face."  
"Whatever you say Grape."  
Hylla smirked, looking to the side, "Well I gotta go, but Thalia you hurt her and I will kill you."  
Thalia blushed, "No need, it won't happen! Go do your work stuff."  
"Bye guys, stay strong Reyna."  
"Stay strong Hylla."  
Thalia swiped her hand through the Iris message, before turning to a stunned looking Reyna. "Hey! That went really well!"  
"I know I'm surprised."  
Thalia laughed, before grabbing Reyna's hand and leading her to the North Woods.  
"Wanna walk and talk?"  
Reyna nodded and the two began their adventure into the woods.  
"Okay Thals, let's ask each other random questions."  
"Fun. Go."  
"Favorite song?"  
"Kick Me, Sleeping With Sirens. Favorite candy?"  
"Twix, only the best kind of candy."  
"No way-Skittles are way better!"  
Reyna gave Thalia a fake look of shock, "What the fuck?"  
Both girls began laughing and eventually just lay on the grass, looking at the clear blue skies. Soon they went back to the cabin before anyone else was up to have their date.


	13. Piper

Chapter Twelve, Piper. TW-Lots of self-deprecation.

Piper woke up early. It was still dark out when she had finished getting ready for the day, quietly of course. She had asked if Annabeth wanted to walk around the woods today as there were no classes-and taking advantage of being head consolers. So she sat on her bunk and listened to some music that was recommended to her by Thalia.  
Green Day rang through the headphones and Piper repressed a laugh-Thalia would love this.  
"Shit-Pipes you up?" Lacy's messy blonde hair popped over the bed, and Piper pulled out her headphones.  
"Woke up early."  
Lacy sighed, and climbed down, sitting next to Piper, "You're hiding something Piper. I can tell, I don't wanna know what-but stay safe, kay?"  
"Eye eye captain. Now back to your own bed." She left and Piper was left to her own thoughts.

What if she is just pretending to like me?  
Why would she like me? I'm a mess!  
Ugggghhhhh I hate this it's so fucking confusing!  
Jason didn't love you.  
Your own father preferred work.  
Leo falls for EVERYONE and not you.  
You're worthless.

Piper sobbed into her pillow before feeling a warm hand on her back, she turned and a regretful Mitchel was standing by her. "Piper I-"  
"Get the fuck away from me you liar." She must have looked scary as he took two steps back, almost hitting another kid getting ready.  
"Piper, would you listen to me?! I-I didn't mean to tell her it just slipped out!"  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I trusted you Mitch! I thought that you were my friend! I thought-just don't talk to me."  
She ran out of the cabin, grabbed a bagel from the dining hall and sat by the tree line waiting for her girlfriend.  
Soon she felt arms wrap around her chest and a happy voice, "I may or may not have been informed that Thalia and Reyna are not leaving the cabin because of some 'business'."  
She turned and saw a smiling Annabeth, "No fucking way-but Reyna is ace!"  
"Gods Piper I never said they were gonna fuck! I mean like other stuff."  
"Remind me to warn Nico about letting you near Hazel from now on. You seem super peppy."  
"Yeah Malc said that as well."  
"Well, shall we?"  
"Alrighty then."  
Piper raced into the woods, Annabeth running behind her laughing, and she skidded to a stop by the lake, Annabeth crashing into her and landing with their lips inches apart, before Annabeth got up she quickly kissed Piper, causing the girl to blush. They stood and Piper saw Annabeth was blushing as well.  
"Sorry I should have asked."  
"Oh! Your good-I mean like not many people would just randomly kiss a girl right?"  
"Wellllllll-"  
"Don't answer that please!"  
"Okay. So what do we do?"  
"Well I may or may not have lied to Nico and told him I'm taking you to McDonalds to piss him off, but we can't do that so I got Lacy to help me sneak some Sunny D from the dining hall!"  
She pulled the drinks out of her backpack and handed one to Annabeth both taking a sip.  
"You know Piper-I think Nico has his own Sunny D if you know what I mean."  
Piper laughed so hard her juice came out of her nose and she fell on her back cursing.  
"Holy fucking fuck Annabeth good gods! I did not know you had a fucking giant sexual joke side!"  
"T-L-C, the learning channel. Today's episode-my girlfriend has no fucking clue who I am!"  
"AN-NA-BETH!!! I know who you are!"  
"Eh I make jokes like this more with Thals and Rey because Nico would kill me and I can't say shit in front of Hazel."  
The two girls giggled and talked about life and camp until they heard the bell right out for dinner. They ran back to the cabin area and saw Nico and Will walking to Reyna, Thalia, Frank, and Hazel. Annabeth grabbed Piper's hand and went over to them.  
Will was wiping sand off himself and Nico, and Frank was asking Reyna why she was wearing Thalia's shirt.  
"She is my girlfriend, am I not allowed to steal her shi-stuff!"  
Annabeth laughed, 'Well you don't see Piper stealing my stuff."  
"I stole your heart though."  
At this the group laughed, Nico managed to crack a smile, "Smooth Beauty Queen."  
Hazel looked at Reyna quizzically, "Hey-Reyna what happened to your neck?"  
Reyna paled as Thalia blushed profusely, everyone looking at the mark on Reyna's neck and Frank yelped.  
"Holy mother of Mars!"  
Nico and Will burst out laughing, as Annabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out a band-aid-causing Piper to also laugh, she silently handed it to Reyna, who put it on her neck.  
"Someone explain to me what happened?!!" Hazel threw her arms in the air.  
"Nico can I tell Hazel what that is?"  
"Um-yes but not to much detail."  
Thalia whispered something into Hazel's ear, and the shorter girl's eyes widened.  
"Ahhhhh noooo!"  
Everyone laughed again as Hazel grabbed Franks arm, "If you ever do that to me I will impale you!"  
"That's my sis."  
Frank blushed and opened his mouth-no sound coming out, as Thalia grabbed Reyna pulling her to dinner, Piper did the same to Annabeth, quickly kissing her before they sat down.  
"Same rule with Frank and Hazel for me Piper."  
"I assumed."


	14. Will

Chapter Thirteen, Will. (Same day as Pipabeth's date)

Will opened his eyes to see the small raven-haired boy laying next to him. Nico's arms were wrapped around Will, and he shivered. Will's hands began to glow as he gently took Nico into his arms, gently heating the boy.  
"Neeks. I'm taking you to the beach today, wake up."  
"I am gay."  
"I know. C'mon get uppppp."  
Nico slowly opened his eyes, as Will kissed him, feeling Nico smile into the kiss before the two got up. They both kept clothes in the Hades cabin as when Nico was injured he refused to stay in the infirmary so Will would stay with him.  
Nico changed into ripped black skinny jeans, black socks, black high-tops, a TOP shirt, and his aviator jacket.  
Will put on his blue jeans and a pastel yellow t-shirt, white socks and battered blue sneakers. Both boys had matching earrings and their CHB necklaces.  
"Where are we going? Do we need weapons?"  
"The beach and no."  
"Can I kill Percy if I see him?"  
"Only if he starts with you."  
The pale boy gave a rare grin before opening the door for his boyfriend.  
When they got to the beach Will ran to the picnic table Kayla and Austin had set up for them, he promised them ten dollars each, and there was a Happy Meal for Nico and salad for Will.  
"Sunshine-you didn't have to do this."  
"Eh, I wanted to so ha."  
The two ate relatively quietly, but Nico jumped Will when he tried to steal a fry, "Gimme it!"  
"Neeks I ate the dam thing!"  
"How dare you."  
"Oh fuck off. Wanna swim?"  
"Ummm yeah fine."  
The two changed into swim trunks that Will had brang and ran into the water, splashing each other. The water began to swirl around Wills feet and he cried out, both boys rushing back to shore. Nico grabbed a butter knife and held it up, "Come out you fucking coward!"  
Percy floated up from the water, waves swirling from behind him. "Oh I'm the coward?! Thalia trusted you, YOU. I was the one who took care of Annabeth. I held her when she cried, I knew why she was sad."  
Will stepped forward, warily looking at the black mist seeping from the ground. "Leave Percy. Annabeth is better without you. Nico get him away-this is OUR day."  
"Gladly." The pale boy opened his hands as Will transferred his healing energy to him, giving Nico energy so he would not get hurt, the bodies of marine animals flew at Percy until he sunk back under the water, swearing,and the two boys continued swimming and joking about until it was time for dinner.  
They changed back into normal clothes and ran over to Reyna, Thalia, Hazel and Frank as Will whipped sand off himself and Nico, Annabeth and Piper walked over.  
"Reyna why are you in Thalia's shirt?"  
"She is my girlfriend, am I not allowed to seal her shi-stuff!"  
Laughing, Annaeth replied, "Well you don't see Piper sealing my stuff."  
Piper smirked, "I stole your heart though."  
Nico broke a small gin, "Smooth Beauty Queen."  
Hazel looked at Reyna with a confused look, "Hey-Reyna what happened to your neck?"  
Reyna went pale while Thalia went bright red, the other campers looking at the mark on Reyna's neck as Frank yelled.  
"Holy mother of Mars!"  
Will felt himself explode with laughter, as Nico did too. Annabeth grabbed a band-aid and gave it to Reyna, who was now bright red, as Piper howled with laughter.  
"Someone explain to me what happened?!!" Hazel said, throwing her arms in the air.  
"Nico can I tell Hazel what that is?" Thalia looked as though she was holding back laughter.  
"Um-yes but not to much detail." Nico responded as WIll internally braced himself for Hazel's reaction.  
Thalia bent over and said something to Hazel, whose eyes went wide as she yelled.  
"Ahhhhh noooo!"  
Everyone started laughing again as Hazel grabbed Franks arm, "If you ever do that to me I will impale you!"  
"That's my sis." Nico smirked, looking at Frank whose mouth was open, without any sound coming out.  
Thalia quickly grabbed Reyna's arm, pulling her to dinner as Piper did the same to Annabeth, and Hazel with Frank. Nico and Will walked over to the Apollo cabin, Nico had a 'doctors note' so he was allowed to stay with his boyfriend.  
Kayla looked up, a thin smile playing on her lips, "Sooo how was the date??"  
Will groaned, "It was normal Kay. What about you and Lou Ellen?"  
"Ha suck on that Kayla."  
"Austin-that's Nico's job."  
Will reached over and slapped his half-sister gently. "You get laundry duty for that."  
"Oh no! However shall I cope?!" Kayla's overreaction made the group, not Nico, laugh.  
"Hey Sunny D, look at Percy."  
Will looked over and saw Percy and Jason glaring at them both, he silently flipped them off before pulling Nico into a passionate kiss.  
"That's what a good relationship looks like. Percy and Jason better take some notes."


	15. Annabeth

Chapter Fourteen, Annabeth. TW-Trama, flashbacks, nightmare, breakdown, rape, slurs, abuse, suidice mention, SH scars.

Annabeth felt a warm body slam into her, and felt someone's hand running through her hair, "Holy shit I thought you were dead...."  
Piper kissed her, and Annabeth kissed back, feeling the rough ground under her change into carpet. Piper's hand was on the back of her neck, and the two girls were in their own world  
There was a yell as the girls broke apart as Annabeth saw her father standing in the doorway.  
"Dad I-"  
"Really Annabeth?! You just want to ruin this family even more? By being a-a dyke! I don't even know you anymore. What happened to the normal little girl I would talk to about history!"  
"I'm still Annabeth! I'm still you daughter! I'm-dad please-" She felt tears streaming down her face as her left cheek burned in pain, shocked Annabeth dropped to the floor, crying, as Piper was shoved into a wall by Hellen.  
"No! Stop! Please-PLEASE!!" Annabeth grabbed her step-mom's arm, slamming it backwards, and rushed to get a backpack laying on the floor before grabbing Piper's hand and racing to her dad's car.  
"Annie? Where are you going? Who is your friend?"  
"Bobby! Matt! Oh gods. I-I have to leave, I can't stay here."  
"Annabeth-" Piper squeezed her arm, "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, I-I'm dating your step-sister."  
The twins' jaws dropped as they looked between the two teenagers, as Bobby jumped up, and tossed Annabeth a notebook. "It's a book of photos and memories of the three of us. We have been making it since we were six, stay safe."  
"Bobby I-...."  
There was a crash, and a lot of swearing, Annabeth gave her brothers hugs, and ran out with Piper.  
"Pipes you can drive?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"I'm stealing my dad's car."  
"Dear gods I love you. Get in."  
The two girls jumped into the car and Piper began driving, both knowing it would take a while to make it to Camp.  
"He keeps cooler with emergency food back here and I have a decent amount of mortal money, do you want to see your dad?"  
"I-no. I told him I had a girlfriend a while ago and he lost his shit on how the McLean heritage needed to be continued and shit."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
Piper pulled over, and kissed Annabeth, both girls crying.  
Pain flared up her back as she felt herself slam against the wall, a man with sandy hair standing over her.  
"Luke-I'm sorry please stop!" The twelve year old screamed as the older boy lifted her up by her arms, shoving her into the wall, their bodies pressed together, Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain erupting in her chest and legs.

"Daughter."  
Sixteen year old Annabeth opened her eyes to see a woman standing by her, an owl perched on her shoulder. "M-mom. Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why-why did you let that happen?! You're a maiden goddess you could have helped! You could-"  
"Silence." Athena raised her hand, "Only one of those dreams was true. The other is your paranoia. I am here to tell you one thing and one thing only."  
Annabeth tucked her hair behind her ear as she stood, "Yes Mother?"  
"I approve of your relationship with the Aphrodite girl. Now, go wake up."

"FUCK WILL YOU GET UP ALREADY?!"  
Annabeth shot up, Thalia sitting on her legs with a panicked look on her face. "My-Athena talked to me Thals. The Hades is going on?!"  
The daughter of Zeus groaned, "Piper is freaking the fuck out. Also congrats I think."  
Annabeth jumped out of the bed, throwing on a sweater and shoes, racing to the Aphrodite cabin, and saw Piper. Hands pressed to her eyes, and a faint sobbing noise, Lacy was standing over her, the others having gone to breakfast.  
"Oh thank god-she said something about you, I'll leave you guys alone."  
Annabeth sat down on the edge of Piper's bed, hands still slightly shaking from her dream. Piper was still asleep, and her whole body was shaking, turning to impulse, Annabeth bent down, pressing her lips to Piper's, and wrapped her arms around the crying girl, slowly pulling her into a sitting position, when she slowly pulled away, Piper had fully woken up.  
"Hey Piper. How are you?"  
"Shitty you?"  
"Not the best either, random dream about you, flashback to Luke and mommy paying a visit."  
"Oh lucky you got to dream about me. I got a really fucked thing about my dad going crazy, and then my mom made me feel like shit."  
Annabeth's breath caught in her throat. The goddess of love was mad? Oh gods she is going to fuck with Piper's love life-  
"W-what happened? If you're okay with saying."  
"She is mad at me and you and I don't know why. I just-I feel like everyone thinks my life is fine and shit like that and I-I'm not! I'm just lying to myself and everyone. You-you deserve someone who won't keep things from you. I'm sorry Annabeth."  
"No-Piper it's ok, I love you so much, I-I'm sorry but is this about saying you wished Jason had let you die on the canyon?"  
"I-yeah." She took a shaky breath, "Do-do you want the whole story? Like nothing left out. I feel terrible for lying all the time."  
Annabeth took her hands into her own, "Only if you're comfortable with it."  
"My dad was never there. I rarely ever saw him and when I did it was always short, then I was sent to the camp with Jase and Leo and I thought it was real, I thought I had someone who knew I was there and actually loved me. Then we came here, and you know up to when you and Percy fell. I thought you guys were dead, and I blamed myself for paying more attention to the statue than my friends. I didn't leave my room or eat for almost a week, until I passed out and Hazel found me. What she didn't do was take any and all sharp objects from my room. Dumb move. You saw me shirtless once, and I had put makeup on so that it wouldn't be seen." Piper removed her hand from Annabeth and lifted her shirt to show her stomach, raised white scars, a stark contrast to her darker shin. Crossing over her stomach and Annabeth assumed her chest.  
Annabeth was not able to form words as she simply hugged Piper, who smiled slightly before continuing, "Leo, ironically enough he found out. He said he wanted my help and he made me talk. I denied it all until he yelled at me, it was the only time I saw Leo genuinely afraid and he was so angry and worried. 'Piper stop lying to me. I know what's going on, you wince whenever someone hugs you, you're not eating, bandages keep disappearing and I hear crying at night! I'm worried about you Piper, and it's hurting to see you sad.' I confessed everything to him, and whenever I wanted to hurt myself again, he would come to my room, tell jokes and we would make s'mores."  
"Piper, I-I'm sorry." Annabeth felt guilt wash over her, Piper was in pain for so long and she was not able to help.  
"Please, don't be. I-can you stay with me? I want to try to sleep again but don't feel safe alone."  
Annabeth felt her heart race, but maintained her emotions.  
"Oh-yeah no that's-that's fine. Even though we're dating I think it's ok to be in the same cabin alone, and if not I'll just say I was helping you with nightmares."  
"Cool, also I just realized I asked you to sleep with me-"  
"Dear gods, Pipes. Why does everyone assume Reyna and I are going to have sex with somone?! Like-the two aces."  
"Well I mean she had a-"  
"I know." Annabeth spoke quickly, that word was not one she liked to hear, rubbing a hand over her neck and collarbone, "Piper um-please don't say that. I don't like hearing it and I almost broke down when I saw it on Reyna."  
Piper's face flushed red as she apologized, and the two girls lay on the small bed, as Piper fell asleep, Annabeth was not able to, but she covered Piper in the blankets and made sure she was sleeping peacefully.


	16. Piper

Chapter Fifteen, Piper. Harry Potter Spoilers!!!! TW-Panic attack, mention of rape.

Piper opened her eyes and saw a blonde girl sitting next to her, holding her hand and reading a book.  
"Annabeth? Where did you get the book? Can Athena kids like-summon books or some shit?"  
The girl laughed, "No silly, Malcolm came to see where I was and let me borrow it so I could let you sleep. You missed lunch and breakfast by the way, I have half a bagel that Reyna brang for you."  
"Holy fuck. We should probably tell them we aren't dead though."  
The girls got up, and walked to their friends by archery hand in hand. Will was showing Nico how to shoot as Frank was with Hazel, Thalia and Reyna seemed to be trying to show Leo and Calypso, but based on the charred arrows they were not having much luck.  
"Hey Beauty Queen! Annie-bell."  
"Hey Leo, hey guys. What's up?"  
Will smirked, "How about you guys? Are we supposed to believe that you were asleep for like three, four hours?! And Annabeth was able to read for that long?!"  
"No I was crying for a solid half hour because of Sirius Black dying."  
"ANNABETH I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THAT AGAIN YOU CRIED FOR HOURS WHEN YOU WERE NINE!!" Thalia cried, running a hand through her hair, Piper laughed, "Will you dick. A)Annabeth is asexual. B)Yes I was asleep no fucking clue how but yeah. Also you and Nico are one to talk."  
At this comment everyone burst into laughter except for the two boys and Hazel, who looked at them dead serious, "You better use protection."  
Both boys paled and Reyna looked shocked, "NICO DI ANGELO!!! NO DESSERT FOR A WEEK!"  
"REYNA YOU HAD A FUCKING HICKEY!"  
"Nico don't-"  
Piper felt Annabeth's hand stiffen in her own, Annabeth looked dazed and in pain, "FUCK NICO YOU IDIOT!" Thalia realized what had happened, and quickly pushed Annabeth into a seated position, Piper struggled to remove the girls hands before Annabeth choked herself. She was violently rubbing at her neck, and scratching it.  
"Holy-what did I do?!"  
Piper straighed, "You said something that's triggering, I can't explain now wait for her. And don't say ANYTHING!"  
Slowly Annabeth re-focused, tears streaking down her face, as she lowered her shaking arms, Thalia spun at Nico.  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK NICO-aaahhh I'm sorry for yelling! Shiiiiitttt."  
Piper squeezed Annabeth, who looked up at Nico, "Nico-"  
"Annabeth I'm so sorry I had no idea that was going to happen I'm sorry!!"  
"It's fine, but I'll just explain to you why it happened 'cause I don't want to keep making Thals lie. Basically most of you guys knew who Luke Castellan is-was. When I was seven and he was ten, Thalia eleven-they helped me make it here, Thalia turned into a tree and Luke's survivor's guilt tore him apart. I was too much like Thalia apparently, in the way I acted, we both are independent and smart, and I guess he had a crush on Thalia. So he-"  
Leo had shot to his feet, smoke curling out of his ears, "You are fucking kidding me. I'm going down to the underworld and lighting his scrawny little punk dick on fire."  
Piper covered her mouth, she left Annabeth's shaking hand under hers, the others looked like they understood except for Hazel.  
"Thanks Leo, but yeah that happened. And then when I was kidnapped again. Basically that word is placed with VERY bad memories and I-I just can't hear it without that happening."  
"Gods I feel so bad, I'm so sorry Annie."  
"It's okay Nico, really you didn't know."  
Reyna was not able to form words, as she looked between Annabeth and Thalia, before hugging the blonde tightly. Will and Frank doing the same.  
"I don't really get it. But I can tell it's not good. Whatever it is I'm really really sorry it happened and I love you alot Annabeth."  
Piper sighed, and looked to Annabeth for reassurance, who nodded. "Um-she was raped Haz."  
"I'M GOING TO COMMIT HOMICIDE!! WHERE IS HE?! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!"  
She grabbed her sword, as Frank grabbed her tightly around her waist, Annabeth and Leo looking shocked, "Well dam, I see why Sammy liked you."  
"Leo I'm legit your girlfriend!"  
"Yeah-I love you more than anything Sunshine!"  
Everyone began to laugh and walk off to the woods, Thalia had convinced Chiron to let them have a picnic that day, and Piper felt content and happy with the day, it was fucked and crazy but she got to spend it with her girlfriend and best friends! Annabeth was back to going on about a book, while Piper smiled and listened to her awesome girlfriend.  
They all sat to eat and Piper was laughing at one of Leo's jokes, when Thalia froze and then jumped her, throwing herself on Piper who felt her head slam into the ground, when they looked up the grass was blackened and dead where she was sitting.


	17. Annabeth

Chapter Sixteen, Annabeth. TW-Battle, self harm, excessive cursing, sexual assault.

Annabeth saw Thalia tackle Piper to the ground as the grass where she was sitting was struck with a lightning strike, everyone jumping to their feet and grabbing weapons.  
"Jason you could have killed fucking her you fucking phycopatic bitch!!" Thalia yelled as she slammed her hand into her bracket, Aegis expanding and causing Jason to stumble back through the air. This gave Annabeth enough time to study him, and she saw his eyes glowing pink-he was not in control of his body, she yelled this at the others and Will said they needed to knock him out.  
"Oh she already said she wants to die you shithead! And besides why do you fucking care?! You're gonna take care of Piper?! You couldn't even fucking take care of me! I'm your fucking brother dipshit!" Thalia took a step back, tears forming in her blue eyes, as she shrugged off her jacket, left in her tank top. Scars lining her shoulders and arms. "Oh I never took care of you?! Want me to count the scars I have from our bitch of a mother?! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT MYSELF IN THE MIRROR WITHOUT BEING REMINDED OF THAT HELL HOLE!!!"  
She yelled, and a large lightning strike hit Jason, sending him tumbling out of the sky, and Thalia charged him, her body surrounded by tiny shocks. Reyna yelled, but the two began to fight and she couldn't stop them.  
Jason's sword hit Thalia's shield and a wave of electricity exploded from the two siblings who began fighting, throwing everyone back, Reyna ran over to assist Thalia despite her seemeding like she had it handled. Annabeth ran to Piper who was standing up, and as she hugged her they were drenched in a flood of water, Annabeth felt herself being lifted off the ground and saw Percy holding his hands out to control the water. Swearing, she punched him in the eye, and large dog tackled him to the ground and she fell out of the water, into Hazel and Calypso's arms, as she watched, Leo and Frank began fighting Percy, Will using the sunlight to distract them as Nico held a mirror at their eyes and Piper had began to assist Reyna and Thalia, the boys power had been given a boost.  
"Haz, can you get Arion? If you can ride at them from behind and knock them out-"  
"On it."  
She whistled and there was a blur of beige, Hazel jumped on.  
"Okay, Caly use your magic an um, I don't know, I'm going to try and stop Percy."  
"Okay, I'll try to use some wind power on Jaso-HAZ!!" They looked up to see Hazel screaming through the sky, Frank leaping up as a kangaroo, then a giant eagle grabbing his girlfriend as they hit the trees, Jason was riding Tempest and had swiped them off Percy, Annabeth ran to Leo pulling out her dagger, and slid into Percy's leg knocking him off balance.  
"Alright Seaweed Brain, two on one bitch."  
Percy smirked and a wave of water rose from behind him, Annabeth swiftly kicking him in the groin as Leo jumped up lighting a line of fire behind them, Annabeth felt her chest erupt in pain and she fell backwards, twisting and kicking Percy's leg out from under him.  
"Ack-fucking shit."  
Annabeth yelled, slicing her knife into Percy's arm as he dropped to the ground, the water slowly reaching him and healing the cut.  
"Shit that did nothing, CALY LEO HELP?!"  
"You got it."  
Leo jumped into the air, given a magic boost by Calypso he landed on the water with Percy, and swiftly knocked him off as the son of Posidon landed in the creek with a large splash.  
The three of them ran to Jason, Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth as Frank ran out of the forest line holding an unconscious Hazel. Nico screamed, throwing down the mirror and charged the creek, Will on his heels as the son of Hades tackled Percy back into the water. The fight seemed to freeze as everyone focused on the boys fighting, Nico's fist went down and there was a loud crack. The creek exploded and Annabeth saw Will fly out of the water, slamming into a tree and sliding the way down, she ran at Jason, her knee slamming into his chest and she quickly ducked his arm, hitting his head with the butt of her knife, knocking him out while he was focused on Percy.  
A woman's voice rang out from Percy even though his mouth was closed, Nico and Percy had frozen, Nico's arms were outstretched, a look of rage and pain frighting across his face.  
"YOU. RUINED. EVERYTHING. I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE CONSEQUENCES AND HERE THEY ARE."  
The voice left and Annabeth felt her feet freeze, all she could do was watch Nico, it was like Kronos slowing time.

NO I am not having a flashback.  
I am NOT having a flashback.  
I am NOT having a flashback.

She saw Leo drop to his knees, hands grabbing at his chest as Calypso ran over to him yelling something about a binder, and then she heard a gut-wrenching yell, Nico floated up, black inky mist surrounding him as his eyes glowed black, ghosts and skeletons began crawling out of the ground at Percy, running over him, he cut one down and ten more took its place. Annabeth recognized the ghosts. Bianca, Zoe, Beckendorf, Selina, Lee Fletcher, Michal Yew, Castor, and countless others Annabeth had watched, or heard of dying in battle. Piper unfroze, looked around confused, and suddenly yelled as she was thrown up to the sky, Annabeth's head screamed as she yelled, trying, praying-anything to move and help. Jason slowly rose to his feet, catching Piper and slamming her into a tree, Annabeth's vision seemed to glitch, as she saw Luke pinning a shirtless Piper into a cabin wall, tears streaming down the shorter girl's face. She wrenched her feet out of the lock and raced to Piper, slamming her shoulder into Jason as Piper ran off into the woods. Rage filled Annabeth as she lifted Jason off his feet and punched him in the face, pinning him to the ground and punching him, slapping him over and over in the face, screaming.  
She didn't know what she was saying, but she saw blood cascade over her hands and a bright burst of light sent her flying back into Thalia, who looked shocked, staring above Annabeth's head.  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HADES LEFT TESTICAL IS GOIN- OH FUCK!! Hello Lady Aphrodite." Nico ran over to them, a knocked out Percy laying on the ground behind him, and Annabeth saw the mist fading into the earth. She turned, and saw Aphrodite standing before them, Calypso, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, and Frank all dropped on one knee as the goddess focused her attention on Annabeth. "The-the pink eyes? It was you? But w-why?!"  
"You and my dumb daughter ruiend the couples I worked for YEARS to perfect. You dare meddle in god's work?!"  
"You could have KILLED us!! Your own daughter could have died! Don't you care about her?!"  
"Yelling at a goddess Annie-not smart!"  
"I DON'T REALLY CARE RIGHT NOW THALIA!" The daughter of Zeus flinched, and backed down, a first if Annabeth had ever seen it.  
"Don't you care that you ruined something as perfect as you and Percy?! Piper and Jason! I should-"  
"You should what Aphrodite? Not hurt my daughter I would say."  
"MOM?! Or-Athena? Pardon my language but what the aboulute FUCKING HADES is going on right now?"  
Athena sighed, "Basically Aphrodite has decided that because Percy and Jason cheated, it 'ruined' her perfect 'ship' and because she can't take out her anger on the 'Big Three's' kids, she decided to mess with MY DAUGHTER! Witch, if I may say-was a fucking dumb idea. Now. If you don't mind, I will heal your friends, give the Hephestes one new binder. He really needs it, and take this idiot back to Olympus, tell Zeus what has happened here, and I suggest you go make sure your girlfriend is okay."  
"I-thank you, mother." Annabeth bowed, and turned to Thalia and the others, who looked completely shell shocked, Frank reached out putting a hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "Go help her Annie. She needs it."  
Annabeth nodded, and raced into the woods, twigs tearing at her skin, until she saw a girl sitting with her back on a tree, shaking with tears. Annabeth froze, watching the girl pull a knife from her belt and pressed the tip onto her wrist.  
"Piper-" It was no more than a whisper but the girl looked up, before dropping the knife and sobbing harder.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I thought I could stop-"  
"Shhh, Pipes stop apologizing, it's okay it really is. Relapse is part of recovery, here, I have some band-aids."  
"What happened? I heard a voice-"  
"Your mom is upset about 'breaking up the perfect pair' and so she was trying to hurt us. My mom showed up and yelled at her, and told me to go find you, so I did."  
"Holy shit, that's why she was so mad in the dream."  
"Yeah."  
Annabeth had finished bandaging Piper's arm. Both girls were silent, as Annabeth saw a tear trace it's way down Piper's cheek. She reached up, gently brushing it away, her hand ghosting over Piper lips, as the shorter girl pulled the blonde into a kiss.  
It seemed to last forever and Annabeth felt safe, at home and peaceful. She gently placed her hand on Piper's neck, feeling the younger girl smile into the kiss.


	18. Piper

Chapter Seventeen, Piper.

Two weeks had passed since the incident in the woods, and Piper had not talked to Jason or Percy despite them both trying to talk to her. Everyone was having a sleepover in the Athena cabin, Piper felt Annabeth's arm resting gently on her stomach. For whatever reason, Annabeth had made it a habit to if the two ever fell asleep, do this, and when Piper asked why she had responded, 'I figured you can associate it with memories of love, happiness and stuff like that, instead of pain, and loss. So that way, you see scars as marks of bravery and your personal strength instead of a weakness or something bad.' She smiled, and heard a snicker, turning to look at the others, Leo and Will were staring at Reyna, who had pink glitter all over her face, when the boys saw her they paled, and quickly got back under the covers. Piper smiled and twisted, hugging Annabeth, who tensed, "Where am I? Oh hello Piper."  
She wrapped Piper in her own arms, pulling the shorter girl into a tight embrace, and Piper heard a loud yell and a slap. Reyna had punched Leo in the arm and was wiping the glitter off her face. Piper pulled away from Annabeth, who muttered something about 'Malcom is going to kill you all.' before grabbing Piper's hoodie and putting it on.  
"Oh what's this about not stealing your girlfriends clothes?"  
"Ah-welp, this is mine now Piper, thanks for telling me Thals."  
"Hey I like that hoodie!!"  
"Too bad."  
Piper rolled her eyes, before kissing Annabeth, who was not expecting the kiss, and grabbed the bottom of the hoodie trying to pull it off the laughing girl.  
"Piper this looks EXTREMELY wrong so I suggest you stop and forfeit."  
Piper felt her cheeks redden as the rest of the cabin burst into laughter, waking Malcom, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. Calypso was already sitting up, weaving something.  
"Fucking hell, why is there glitter everywhere?"  
"Sorry Malcolm, Leo and I were messing with Renya."  
"Well please clean it, Annabeth and I are the neatest kids here and I would like to keep it that way."  
The boys began cleaning and Piper turned to Nico, "So that was some major Kalus shit yesterday."  
"Klaus?"  
"You know-the necromancer from Umbrella Academy? Right trapped in time. Annie, you have Netflix on the computer?"  
"I'm leaving-this is crazy, Annabeth don't kill anyone."  
"Kay, see you Malc, and yeah why?"  
"Let's watch UA."  
Annabeth shrugged and opened the computer, signing into Netflix while Will and Frank tried to explain it to Hazel and Nico. The first episode started playing.  
When it finished, Hazel looked around at the others, "I never want to give birth that looks so painful."  
"You heard the girl Frank. No funny business."  
"I-Nico. Um. Good gods."  
Thalia and Reyna laughed, as Reyna reached out to high-five Hazel, "I feel the same way dude."  
"Ditto." Annabeth raised her hand, as did Piper. "I wanna eventually have a family but I'll adopt a kid. What are you guys gonna do with the Hunters?"  
"I don't know, I don't know if I'll be able to handle my friends dying so when you're all super old or some shit I may ask if I can become mortal again and just age up to the same as you all. I dunno about Reyna though."  
"I like that idea, I'll go with it."  
Calypso shrugged, "I don't even know if it's possible for that to happen bc Titan and stuff so I dunno."  
Piper turned to Annabeth, "Can I have the hoodie back yet?"  
"Nah, I like it."  
"Annabeth give me the hoodie of I swear I will-"  
She was cut off by Annabeth putting a hand on Piper's mouth, calmly saying, "You're cute when you're mad." Piper rolled her eyes, "Annabeth Chase take your hand off me or I'll bite you."  
"You won't."  
No one said anything and Annabeth slowly lowered her hand, Leo said, smirking.  
"Well, who knew Annabeth had a biting kink?"  
"LEO VALDEZ-"  
Annabeth jumped on him, as everyone besides Frank, Nico, and Hazel howled with laughter. Nico was covering Hazel's ears as Frank shook his head.  
"Okay, okay, okay get off him. I like my boyfriend not squished please!" Calypso was still laughing, and Annabeth got off Leo, sitting back down next to Piper, who managed to calm herself.  
"Fuckin' hell Beth. I hate fighting you."  
"You should."  
"Ok, no attacking, Piper hold her please, but also bite her."  
Piper's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, WHAT?!"  
Leo smirked, "Bite. Annabeth."  
"I am not biting my girlfriend!"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"I WANT TO SEE IF SHE-"  
"Don't finish that sentence. Hazel is here."  
"Okay. I'm done everyone out of my cabin."  
Everyone walked out laughing, and Leo quickly ran up to Annabeth, who sighed and judo-flipped him, before Caly pulled him out."  
"Good gods."  
"Sorry."  
"No, no Piper you're good. I-he really gets on my nerves sometimes."  
"Yeah that's Leo."  
"Well, what do you want to do?"  
Piper leaned in, kissing Annabeth as an answer, she was hugging well, and both girls had closed their eyes. Not the smartest idea as Piper accidentally pushed Annabeth into a bunk, causing both girls to laugh, and they lie down on the floor holding hands.


	19. Annabeth

Chapter Eighteen, Annabeth.

"Okay but like-"  
"Annabeth. Take a deep breath, you said you wanted to do this, we can go back to camp if you want."  
"No, no it's fine."  
The two girls were standing outside Annabeth's father's house, he knew they were coming, but not why. Hands shaking Annabeth walked up the stairs and knocked, almost immediately the door opened and two small bodies slammed into her.  
"ANNIE!!!"  
"YOUR NOT EATEN!"  
"Who's the other girl?"  
"Hey Bobby, Matt. This is my....friend? Piper."  
"Hey, I'm Piper."  
Bobby smiled, and grabbed her hand as Matthew grabbed Annabeth's, the boys pulling them inside.  
"I thought you said they were annoying?" Piper was smirking and it took almost all of Annabeth's self control not to kiss it off her.  
"I don't know what happened!"  
"Oh Annabeth! I'm excited to meet your friend, how have you been?"  
"Not dead."  
Her father smiled and gave her a hug, which was not returned.  
"Helen is on a business trip for the time being, is someone in danger?"  
"Not exactly but I need to talk to you about something?" Annabeth was absent mindedly fidgeting with her shirt, and felt Piper place her hand on her shoulder.  
"Demigod stuff or like-"  
"No, it-it's hard to explain."  
"Um, Mr.Chase, if it's possible I think Annabeth would like to talk to you just the three of us?"  
He sighed as Annabeth shot Piper a grateful glance.  
"Very well, come on."  
The three of them walked up stairs and sat down in the office, Piper's look of shock made Annabeth laugh. Her dad was an actor so of course this would be a very different environment.  
"Okay, so what's going on? Are you okay?"  
"That depends on your reaction."  
"Annabeth-"  
"I have a girlfriend." She quickly looked down, not watching her father's reaction. Piper stayed quiet-quickly grabbing her hand under the desk.  
"I-that is...not what I expected."  
"Great, we'll leave, tell Bobby and Matt I'll see them eventually."  
"Hey, Annie maybe you should wait."  
"Piper I told you this was a bad idea! It would end badly just like it does everytime I come here."  
Her father looked back up and seemed to study the two girls in front of him.  
"Okay, I think I understand. And I'm fine with that, I know it's still not safe for you to be here, but you can still always stay, your room is as we left it. Also maybe introduce me to your girlfriend?"  
Annabeth froze in disbelief, not able to form words she pointed at Piper who extended her hand.  
"Hello, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, also dating your daughter."  
The two shook hands and everyone sat back down, "So can I ask you guys a few questions?"  
The girls nodded, "So Annabeth you're gay?"  
"No, I'm bisexual. I like boys and girls."  
"O-okay. Ohh because the prefix 'bi' means two and-"  
"Dad."  
"Right sorry, so how long?"  
"Um, I kissed her about a month or so ago?"  
"Cool, wait-what about the Percy kid?"  
"He and Piper's ex cheated on us with each other."  
"Ah, that's annoying, I'm sorry."  
"It's fine."  
"Okay well, it's getting late, did you two already eat dinner? And do you need a place to stay for the night?"  
Annabeth felt her shoulders tense up again, "Is she coming back." Not a question, a statement 'If yes, then we'll manage, if she is not, then we can stay."  
"No, just use your room, it's the same as when you left. It was nice to meet you Piper."  
Piper nodded and Annabeth went to her room, Piper following before the blonde locked the door and sank to the floor.  
"Hey, hey, this is good right?"  
"I don't know. Was it a good idea to stay? This feels so wrong, he never acts like this Pipes."  
"Annie it's been over a year, maybe he changed?"  
Annabeth shrugged and looked around the room, before pulling two pairs of pajamas from the closet, "You're okay with using these right?"  
"Yeah it's fine."  
The girls changed and there was a loud knocking at the door, Annabeath laughed and opened the door, once again being tackled by her step-brothers.  
"YAY YOUR SLEEPING OVER"  
"Well I missed you guys!" She forced a fake smile for her step-brothers sake.  
"Annabeth's friend, do you guys need a mattress for sleeping?"  
Piper blushed, "Um, no thanks."  
Bobby jumped up, "OOOOOOOOOOO"  
"Dear gods Bobby."  
Matthew grabbed Piper's arm, "You hurt her, and you die."  
"I-yes sir."  
"Oh no Pipes you're screwed, no killing my girlfriend got it?"  
"But what if she-"  
"Nope."  
"But-"  
"Bobby."  
"Ugh fine. But I'm watching you. Matt we should go to bed."  
The two boys ran out and Piper burst into laughter, "Okay, but like now I want brothers."  
"Trust me, you don't."  
Annabeth pulled her into a kiss, and heard a loud yell. "Oh shit."  
"What happened."  
"This is why you don't want brothers."  
Bobby and Matthew jumped out from behind the door, both bright red.  
"Sorry Annabeth."  
"It's fine, Piper come here."  
"Sh-"  
She was cut off by Annabeth kissing her again, and Annabeth heard the two boys run out and slam the door, yelling, still holding the kiss until both girls broke into laughter.  
"That my friend is how you annoy the hell out of your step-brothers."  
"I love you so much Annabeth."  
"I love you too Piper."


End file.
